In general, a haptic interface is a system that enables individuals to interact with a computing system through bodily movements, tactile feedback and bodily sensations to perform actions or processes on a computing device. A haptic interface is primarily implemented and applied in virtual reality environments, where an individual can interact with virtual objects and elements. A haptic interface relies on sensors that send signals to the computer based on different sensory movements or interactions by the user. These sensor signals are processed by the computing system to initiate and execute a process or action. Haptic technology is utilized in various types of applications and computing systems.